Must Be Dreaming
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She wanted to do this for the longest time and now was her chance. KaidoxOc


Must be Dreaming (KaidoxOc)

Her eyes were locked on the tennis court, her hands fiddling with the paper that she had in her hands. It was her chance to get the nerve up to do what she longed to do since 7th grade. Biting her red lip, she walked out of the school's shadow. She bowed her head, letting her blond hair fall around her face, hiding her worried expression.

She noticed Eiji on his sugar high from all the chocolate he got from the girls. Everyone was trying to calm him down or at least get him off thin air. Everyone but Kaido who was sitting on the bench reading something with ear buds in his ear.

She walked in, not causing anyone to perk up if it wasn't for this special day. She fiddled with the paper again, second thoughts filling her mind,

She knocked them away, walking to the bandana wearing teen as he flipped the page. She bit her lip, stopping in front of him.

"K-Kaido?" She asked, a stuttering she knew was common.

He didn't hear her with her soft tone.

"Ka-Kaido-kun?" She asked louder.

He perked up, closing the book with a finger in the spot he left off. He blinked, taking an ear bud out to hear her.

She could hear the rock coming out of the bud, sounding like Boom Boom Satellites was playing.

"What do you want fshuu?" He asked with the familiar hiss that he does.

"I-I want you to ac-accept this." She said, bowing as she held out the chocolate that she made.

All commotion with Eiji stopped, staring at the pair as she rose from her bow.

She let her pale green eyes fall on his face once more before biting her lips, setting the chocolate down and walked away. She knew she could do it but she failed at it.

She rubbed at her eyes, wanting to forget all about it but she couldn't. Her mother encouraged her to do it and she did – making herself a complete fool of herself from it all. She grabbed her back and walked out of the gates to go home. To tell her mother that it was a complete failure.

She turned her own music up with Aural Vampire played to the max. Biting her lip again, she turned the corner, only to be pinned to the fence.

"Hey there." Arai said, smiling a little.

She stared at the ground, wanting to get home and sulk in her room with her little sister and brother pounding on the door.

"Where's my chocolate Asami?" Arai asked, nudging his head a little until he leaned closer to hers.

"You don't get any jerk." She replied, glaring at him.

He was the one that made her into a complete laughing stock in class one day just because he wanted to point out the negative thing about her.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled, slapping her on the cheek.

She slid down, clutching her bag to protect herself.

"I guess I can teach you a little lesson." He said, smiling more in that creepy way.

"I hope not. Arai, the school isn't far away and I know the fastest route to the office fshuu." The voice said with the hiss coming out.

She perked up as her hand traced the stinging cheek. She saw the familiar bandana in the ebony hair with the hiss escaping the teen as he got in between the two.

"Come on Asami." He said, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Come on Kaido-sempai, I was only having a little fun with the girl." He insisted.

"Yeah, having fun is slapping a defenseless girl. That's your fun? You're wrong fshuu." He lectured, leading her away, back to the gates where she confessed her love for the Mamushi of the regular team.

"Let go." She ordered, pulling her wrist.

"I'll let go when we get ice for you. And if you waited, I had said something. So don't rush to conclusions fshuu." He said, glaring down at her with his sable eyes.

"You didn't accept it." She said, looking at her feet as he pushed her down onto the bench. He ordered one of the first year to get ice with everyone stopping to look. He growled, barking out orders to continue what they been doing.

When the first year came back with the ice, he set it against her cheek, hearing a whine escape her.

"Sadaharu-sempai, I ate that chocolate didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Why do you ask Kaido?" The data man of the team asked, confused a little.

"She doesn't believe me fshuu." He said, reaching into his pocket to pull out her blue wrapper that she used. "See?"

She blinked, looking until she saw the crumbled wrapper in his large hands. She started to smile then let it fall into an emotionless line. "That doesn't mean you read the note."

"He read that too Asami-chan." Sadaharu said, sitting down next to the five one girl, making her squirm.

"If its okay, I'll go with you to the dance this Friday." Kaido said, showing a true smile that only Sadaharu had seen.

Everyone gathered around, taking pictures until Kaido and Tezuka barked at them to get back to practice. Even Tezuka took a picture for blackmail.

She blinked, looking up, seeing the green and white fabric not on his head anymore. She felt it come onto her head, holding back her blond hair.

"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true." She insisted, smiling with a laugh.

"You're not. It's for real." He said, leaning down until he kissed her lips.

A/N: Aural Vampire and Boom Boom Satellite are real Jrock bands. I had to look in my shojo beat to find them. So Yeah, they own themselves and I own Asami. Takeshi Konomi owns Kaido and other Prince of Tennis members used. Thank you!


End file.
